That's how Shinobi are
by lNekonel
Summary: This is a series of short yaoi-oneshots with Naruto paired along with someone else. Smut and lemon ahead so read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1: Kiba X Naruto

**I'm back with some Naruto X Kiba smut/lemon (whatever you like to call it)**

 **Enjoy!**

Naruto made his way deeper into the forest, looking around him constantly. He passed the training grounds, where he normally gets training lessons from Kakashi. It used to be a training spot for the old team seven, which consisted of Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and him, but unfortunately things weren't the same anymore. Sasuke chose the path of revenge and left the town for good in order to get it. That made the Uzumaki leave with Jiraiya sensei, who took him in and trained him hard for two years.

Now back at Konoha, only a few days after his return, he was getting horny and decided to see if his usual jack off spot was still there. The blonde boy simply went deeper into the woods, leaving the official dirt path and using his memory to locate his secret location he found accidentally one day. He climbed a tree and began to jump around onto other ones, stopping every few minutes or so to try to remember the exact location.

Blue locked onto a lake, a bright smile coming his way. He jumped off the tree, landing perfectly onto the grass. He gave a small cheer to himself in pride, being able to locate his spot after disappearing for two years. It was good to be back and his member certainly was feeling the nostalgia. The genin looked down, seeing a small bump from his dick getting erect. A hand began to rub his erection over his pants, gently stroking. His eyes fixed onto the gorgeous view of a small lake with trees and bushes hiding it's beauty for anyone to find.

Naruto's cheeks turned red, slowly stepping back. His back gently hit a tree, making him slide down into a sitting position. He continued to rub his swollen member, begging to be released and exposed out in the open. The ninja began to think of two years ago, him masturbating onto the shoreline made of rocks. How young was he but masturbating out in the open like some sort of bitch was out of character. Just thinking about it made him harder.

He looked down, smirking at the tent he had now produced within his pants. He unzipped his pants slowly, moaning slightly at the release of pressure his member felt. His fingers went into the now open zipper, taking out his big fat cock through his underwear. Being exposed to the soft breeze made his rather big cock perch up at the feeling, making the boy feel hot all over. He leaned back more against the tree, spreading out his legs.

"That's more like it..." He moaned out, rubbing his dick slowly, wanting to enjoy the moment. He felt glad of finally being reconnected with this spot in particular, since he knows he can come back here any time to jack off again. His other hand began to slowly unzip his jacket, stopping halfway to reveal his fishnet shirt. His hand left the zipper, trailing up slowly and entering the small opening. Through his shirt, he began to slowly rub a nipple, feeling both of them get hard instantly.

"Of course Jiraiya sensei was good at fucking me in between breaks of our training," he said, moaning slightly as he pinched a nipple, "But he never gave me the foreplay I needed..."

Once he was about to cum, he stopped both hands. He moaned even more at the feeling of denying his own orgasm, seeing his cock twitch in anger at him. As much as we wanted to, he wanted to savor this moment today. After that, he could come here any time and have the many orgasms he wants. He stood up, fully unzipping his orange jacket and letting it fall down to the green grass. He then slid off his shoes quickly, making his way to the lake. He immediately took off his pants, throwing them hastily aside along with his underwear, leaving him complete bare for his bottom half.

Naruto then slowly climbed on top of a small rock, sitting on top of it. His feet entered the water, making him sigh in relief. The water wasn't cold neither too hot. It was a perfect temperature for the Uzumaki. The water stopped half way up to his knees, making him lay back into the rock. His hands began to play again with his dick, hard from ruining a orgasm. He began to continue to play with his nipples through his shirt, the only thing keeping him fully naked.

"Fuck this feels good..." He moaned to himself, closing his eyes for a bit. The fact that he was outside in public, where anyone can see him naked only made it more enticing. He was so horny that he's willing to go on all fours and let anyone fuck him like the horny bitch he was. Of course that wasn't his mind speaking, but his hot body needing pleasure and a release.

"Oh god!" He moaned out, feeling close again after a few minutes playing with himself. He stopped playing with his nipples, using that hand to slowly enter his welcoming asshole. He moaned out at the intrusion, feeling his finger going up his ass slowly. He then entered two, enjoying the spread of it. The blonde moaned, his face flushing at the feeling. He began to pump in and out of his hole quickly, rubbing his dick faster. "I'm gonna cum!" He shouted out, knowing that no one was going to hear him anyways. He stilled his fingers, feeling a load coming out. "I'm cumming!" He shouted, pointing his dick at his face. Thick ropes of semen that he has been saving up for days splattered all over his face and body.

Naruto took out his fingers from his asshole, spreading out his arms onto the rock he was laying at. The ninja began to catch his breath, knowing that it was going to be another memorable day at this spot again. He felt glad, looking at his semi-hard dick calm down a little after that release. He laid back again, leaving himself completely exposed to the elements. The Uzumaki closed his eyes, enjoying the rays of sun hit his body gently.

"And after _two_ years it seems like you haven't changed _one_ bit," A voice said, his face being shaded by the presence of another person. The boy immediately scrambled up, covering his dick. However a hand grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him back down by force. A kunai immediately rested onto the yellow haired boy's neck, threatening not to move even the slightest bit. Blue looked up, seeing that the intruder was his friend, Kiba.

"K-Kiba?!" Naruto shreaked, but kept still at the kunai on his throat. His face turned into a whole shade of red, not believing the situation. One of his friends found his secret location and even saw him jack off! Now he was fully exposed to the dog boy, making his cock twitch up slightly before going back down."Long time no see, Naruto." The dark brown haired boy greeted with a smirk, stilling keeping the blonde down. "It seems like you turned into a bitch in heat, huh?"

The blonde scowled, glaring at his friend. He began to get up but Kiba forced him down onto the rock, the kunai threatening to go deeper onto his throat. "Did I say you could go?" Kiba challenged, looking around the place. "How will the _village_ react when they find out that you came back as a _whore_?"

The Uzumaki simply glared at him, "How did you find me? What do you want?"

"I'm from the Inuzuka family, dumbass. My nose is as sharp as a dog's," he answered confidently, puffing out his chest in pride. He then looked at the blue eyes, leaning closer to him. "Me? I don't want anything…" he said, getting to the second question. He let go of Naruto's wrist but still kept the kunai against his neck. His now free hand went to his pants, undoing the button and sliding it down along with his underwear slightly enough for his huge cock to come out.

"I simply want to help the bitch who's in heat. As a civilian and ninja from this village, it's my duty to help those in _need_ …don't ya think?" He asked, that killer smirk playing on his face. He moved closer to the Uzumaki, brushing the tip of his dick onto the boy's lips. Naruto simply stared at the cock, salivating at the sight. It looked delicious according to him, looked even better than Jiraiya sensei.

If he didn't do this, his secret would be exposed. He knew his friend wasn't a murderer and wouldn't kill him despite the kunai at his throat. However he knew that Kiba is a type of person that has no shame. He would go around town, spreading the horrid fact that Naruto is a slut that enjoys to be fucked. Not only that, but his location would be leaked again. It was already hard finding this spot, finding another one would he difficult.

The Uzumaki slowly opened his lips, accepting the harsh reality. Kiba chuckled, immediately pushing the whole thing into his mouth. The blonde began to choke, his blue eyes getting watery at the feeling. He looked up at the Inuzuka, who howled in delight and pleasure. "That's more like it!" He said, putting the weapon away. He put his hands on Naruto's head, his fingers tangling into the blonde hair. He began to fuck his mouth rough, giving howl of pleasures like a dog mixed with moans.

Naruto moaned at the feeling, sensing his mouth being violated right now by a person that caught him doing shameful things. He enjoyed his friend's dick hitting the back of his throat hard, moving at an incredible fast face. After a a while, Kiba untangled his hand from the Uzumaki's hair and began to unzip his black jacket. He kept howling at the dominance, still fucking the blonde's mouth. He took off his fishnet shirt, throwing it away in a rush. His black eyes fixed onto Naruto's body.

He leaned forward, making the genin gag a little. He began to run his fingers over his shirt, over the outlines of his muscles. His hand trailed down slowly, grabbing his cock and leaning forward, making sure to keep face fucking his friend. His lips took Naruto's dick in, sucking him off. The blonde blushed, moaning into the dog boy's dick. Kiba however stopped after a while, feeling close to cumming. "I'm going to cum into your mouth!" He declared, going back to putting his hands on Naruto's hair.

"Take it like the good bitch you are!"

After a few more thrusts, he came. "Ughn!" Kiba grit out, deepthroating Naruto. He came inside his mouth, filling his throat up quickly. The blonde moaned, taking it all like the good bitch he was. Kiba then slid out his cock slowly, few drops of semen going down Naruto's chin. The blonde closed mouth, swallowing it all with a scrunched up face.

Kiba moaned at the sight, rubbing his yet still hard cock. He then chuckled, not giving time to waste. He took the boy's wrist and forced him off of the rock. Naruto could only follow, still in a daze after that amazing fuck his mouth recieved. The Inuzuka began to rip off Naruto's shirt, now fully leaving him naked. "What the hell man!?–Ah!" Naruto exclaimed to the boy, pissed that his shirt was ripped. He was then interrupted, being thrown against the rock.

Kiba gave a growl, flipping him over. He made Naruto turn his back on him, making him lean over the rock. He immediately shoved his cock up his ass, making the blonde moan out at the intrusion. "From now on, you are my bitch…" he growled out, leaning into the Uzumaki's ear. The genin moaned at the statement, feeling a hard dick pound into him from behind. The dark haired boy bit his neck, pounding harder. "I'll fuck you _wherever_ and _whenever_ I want…you'll only cum if I give you permission to!"

Naruto shut his eyes, finding pleasure in the pain from the bite. He moaned, feeling Kiba grab his waist and fuck him fast like the dog he was. A hand trailed up to Naruto's nipple, squeezing it. "So? Answer me!" He howled with a laugh, clearly enjoying all of this. Naruto's mind was blank, only focusing on the pleasure. "You are my master!" He moaned out, pressing himself against the rock, "You'll fuck me whenever and wherever you want!"

Kiba howled at that, clearly proud at the words. He leaned forward and began to rub his now bitch's aching dick. He forced Naruto down into the ground, making him fall to the grass. Kiba immediately got in him, ramming his cock back in Naruto's ass. He began to pound deep into him, his palms on either side of Naruto, onto the grass. Naruto simply laid there, laying there and taking it all in. Kiba groaned, feeling close to cumming already. He flipped both of them over to their left sides, continuing to pound into him away, wrapping his arms around him. He leaned forward and began to jerk of the blonde's dick.

"Cum with me, ya hear?!" He grit out, fully pounding into him. A few thrusts later and he ejaculated, "Nghn!". Naruto moaned, feeling his ass being filled up to the brim with hot cum. He moaned, cumming into Kiba's hand.

They stayed like that after a few minutes, still connected to each other. Kiba was the first to recover, fully catching his breath. He took himself out of Naruto, getting back up on his feet quickly. Naruto simply moaned, laying on his stomach, feeling warm semen come out of his now loose and trailing down into the grass. Kiba smiled at the sight, his inner dig proud of himself. He left the blonde there, quickly putting on his clothes.

"Come back tomorrow!" Kiba said with a smirk, zipping up his jacket. He gave one last glance to Naruto before fully turning his back before him. "I'll be waiting for you ~" and with that he disappeared into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto X Boruto Bolt

**Pairing: Naruto X Boruto/Bolt**

 **Next pairing: Naruto X Konohamaru**

A laugh from a young boy was heard, followed by multiple adults cursing his name and calling it out. Boruto, the son of the hokage, was yet again vandalizing the face monuments of the generations of hokage. "Get down here!" One adult demanded, clearly pissed by the entire situation. Boruto simply looked down from where he was standing on top of the second hokage's head and stuck his tongue out to him. Of course that deserved an angry shout at him.

Konohamaru, Boruto's teacher, barely arrived at the scene, joining the group of the village men to see what was the problem here. He didn't even need to ask. He simply looked up and glared at the young blonde boy, who was still vandalizing with a sweet tune of hum. "Boruto, get down from there!" He called out, "Your father is going to get pissed once he finds out what you have done!"

Once he saw Boruto flip him off instead, he simply crossed his arms. He smiled a little. He couldn't help but feel the nostalgia of when Naruto would do the same at his age. Now look how time have changed. Naruto ended up actually being hokage of the village, something he kept spurting what he was going to be at such a young age. He has a wife, Hinata, and two wonderful kids. Well of course one was proving himself to be quite difficult.

"My father this…my father that…" Boruto grumbled, using the rope that was tied to his waist to sling him over the heads. His feet perfectly landed on the seventh hokage's head, his father's. He slowly climbed down, the rope making sure he doesn't fall back. He got in front of his father's face and began to quickly paint away with the brush and bucket he had in hand. "I'll show them…" he muttered with a smirk on his face. After a few minutes, he fully moved away to the side, letting the whole town see.

Across the seventh hokage's face, was the words of 'Tiny dick hokage!'. Many people shouted at him in outrage, being completely disrespectful not towards the hokage, but his father for writing such a comment. Boruto grinned, laughing at the sight of their reactions. He began to add more comments with a mischievous smile on his face but of course happy things don't last forever.

"Boruto!" His father appeared right in front of him, grabbing onto his wrist that contained the paint brush so he could no longer vandalize further. "Again?!" He demanded, clearly pissed that it's the second time this week that he has been called out of his office because his son kept doing something bad. Boruto pressed his lips into a thin line, seeing that his father was evidently mad.

"What did I tell you about the monuments of the hokage? History should be preserved, not vandalized because a kid was getting bored." The father scolded, but earned no reply to his son, who simply looked down. It reminded Naruto of his time of youth, where he was exactly in the same spot as his son. He did it for attention and he can place a very good bet that Boruto did the same to get his father's attention.

"If you have so much time in your hands, clean the place up; no breaks," Naruto ordered, looking down at his son. "Come straight to my office after you are finished." He said, looking at his monument with a frown. After that, he disappeared with a hint of white smoke, teleporting back to his office. He must have plenty of work to do.

Boruto sighed, looking at the monuments in front of him. There was no way he would be able to clean it all by hand today. All the adults left him to be, knowing that he was going to be working on the punishment he earned. His teacher, Konohamaru, stayed, looking at the boy with a unsatisfied look on his face. The jounin then jumped over the buildings, making his way towards his student. He sat on the monument that Boruto was now busy cleaning now.

"You heard your father," Konohamaru said, looking down at his student, "You're not leaving this place until I see my own reflection on these statues!"

Boruto simply groaned, continuing the clean the statues. It took him hours trying to clean one, it nearly took him all of the night trying to get them clean. Konohamaru stayed by his word though and was still by his side, slowly dozing off into a sleep. Once he was done, he woke his teacher up. The jounin inspected every single monument closely, making sure there wasn't a single speck of paint left. He hummed in satisfaction, standing up from his spot.

"Very well then," he said, dusting himself off. "Go see your father now. Knowing him, he'll still be in his office."

Boruto simply nodded, seeing his teacher go away. The blonde boy groaned, looking up at the dark sky. It was past midnight according to him, not having a watch in hand or something like that. He made way to the hokage's office slowly, not in the mood to really talk to him at all. His father was going to give him another punishment in order to teach a lesson to him.

He knocked once before opening the door, seeing his father still inside his office. He had stacks of papers in front of him, and he was signing documents left and right. He looked up to see who the was, making him stop at the sight of his own son. "Come here," the hokage ordered, pointing by his side. Boruto gulped, doing as told. His father stood up, taking off the hokage coat and resting it on his chair.

Boruto made his way next to his father, facing him. Naruto glared at him, grabbing his son's shoulders and forcing him onto his knees. Boruto dropped to his knees, wincing as his knees hit the wooden floor roughly. "You say I have a small dick, Boruto?" Naruto sneered, still pissed. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down along with his underwear slightly to reveal his huge member.

His son gulped, looking at the size of his father's dick. It was the opposite of what he wrote into he document. It was big and slowly getting hard. "What do you have to say for yourself, huh?" Naruto demanded, forcing Boruto closer to his dick. The boy flushed a deep red, his eyes glued onto the big member. "Does it look small to you?"

"No, sir…" Boruto replied, trying to look away. Even though he saw his father's dick, his own member was slowly pitching a tent in his own pants. The boy looked down, seeing his small growing bump. He felt ashamed of himself. This was his father and yet he was getting a hard on by seeing the hokage's dick up close. His father noticed, pulling up his son from the ground and carrying him in his arms. He cleared the entire desk with one hand, papers flying everywhere and landing onto the ground. He sat his son at the desk, his hand rubbing over Boruto's pants.

"Not only are you a trouble maker but you also came out a pervert?" He commanded with a smile, squeezing Boruto's dick over his pants. The boy let out a moan at the feeling, sensing goosebumps go over his entire body. "It's time to punish you for being such a pervert!"

That's when Naruto grabbed his son's head and forced him to lean over to his dick. He forced his mouth open, shoving his entire cock in one go. "Mn?!" Boruto moaned, strangled by the big member deep into his throat. Naruto groaned at the feeling. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Boruto was his son and yet he was making him suck his cock. He couldn't help it though. It felt way too good.

The hokage then pounded into the boy's mouth, fucking without mercy. He howled in pleasure, giving a small cheer as he began to fuck his son's mouth. Being cramped in on his office, being handed nothing but paperwork was surely stressful. Having his big dick inside of his son's mouth though truly relieved some stress.

He quickly pulled out of Boruto, pushing him back to the desk. The genin's back hit the wood of the desk, fully laying back. He was startled by his father claiming his lips, kissing him roughly. He gasped as the hokage began to unzip his jacket, ripping his shirt under. Naruto took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside, exploring every bit of Boruto's mouth.

They separated, Boruto gasping for air. "Look at how perverted you came out to be…" he murmured, pulling the boy's pants off along with his underwear. An erect dick immediately spring out, pointing up proudly. He leaned down, sucking onto the Ninja's nipple. "Ah!" He moaned out, his dick only getting even more harder. The hokage smirked, seeing his son's nipples getting hard. He left them be, kissing his way down to his stomach.

The hokage then stood straight back up, giving one look to his son before fully taking in his cock into his mouth. "Mmn!" Boruto moaned out, feeling pleasure instantly. He never felt anything like this before. It was making his mind move around in circles at the pure feeling. Naruto took the entire thing, moaning at the feeling. He began blow his own son, his hands getting quick to work with jacking off his own dick.

"Dad! Something's coming!" Boruto moaned out, spreading his legs further apart. A burning sensation inside of him was burning, about to cum. Boruto moaned loudly, about to ejaculate but his father let go, backing up. A frustrated whimper escaped the boy's lips, feeling harder because his orgasm was denied.

"Did you think I was going to let you cum? This is punishment!" Naruto stated, flipping the genin onto his stomach, his legs dangling down. The father then spread Boruto's ass cheeks apart, leaning forward to lick that virgin hole of his. Boruto let out a strangled moan at the strange feeling, gripping onto the edge of the desk. Once he made it wet enough, the hokage stuck a finger in, smiling at the moan of pain and pleasure his son let out.

He began to fuck him slowly, getting him used to the feeling. Once the ninja began to feel more relaxed, he added a second finger and began to add more over the time. Poor Boruto could only moan, feeling his hole being violated by none other than his father. Once the hokage seemed it loose enough, he shoved his entire cock deep into the genin's ass.

"Aaahhh!" Boruto moaned, feeling his dad's dick inside him. He couldn't believe it. A dick was actually inside of him. He didn't know if he was feeling either pain or pleasure. Naruto moaned, "Damn! So tight!" He grit out, grabbing the shoulders of the boy underneath him and began to pound into him roughly.

Boruto moaned, feeling his father bite onto his neck, thrusting his crazy like some animal. "You left the door unlocked…" Naruto grit out, pounding deeply, "Anyone can walk in and see you on the desk, taking a big dick like the bitch you are.."

The boy shut his eyes, knowing that it was the truth. Although those words were meant to be a threat, it served as pleasure to his ears, his dick was only getting harder, waiting to be touched for a release. "Next time you do something like that again and I'll fuck you in the town square for anyone to see!" He threatened, gritting out. He was close.

"I'm going to impregnate you, son…" Naruto grit out, thrusting his hips quicker. Boruto moaned louder, unable to contain it. He was positively sure that anyone could hear them from the hall. "Take it like a bitch!"

"Nghnn!" Naruto stilled, spurting lots of cum into his own son. "Ahn!" Boruto moaned, feeling a hot substance fill him up deep inside. They began to catch their breaths together, the hokage being the first to recover. He slipped out of Boruto, enjoying the sight of his cum dripping onto the floor from his son's now loose hole. He pulled back up his underwear and pants, hiding his semi-hard dick. Naruto then put on the hokage's coat, taking his hat.

"I want this place cleaned up, understood?" Naruto said, slapping his son's ass. Boruto simply moaned slowly, still in a haze. He went limp onto the table, staying where his father left him at. The man chuckled, walking to the door. He turned back and gave his son a mischievous look, putting on his hat before leaving the young boy by himself.


End file.
